Snow
by morrissey is god
Summary: A little Christmas fun for our boys... J/E, slash, AH


Edward sat on the floor by Jasper's feet, leaning his head against his lover's knee. His mother and father were sat on one sofa, while Rosalie, Alice and Bella occupied the other, with Emmett sitting at their feet, handing out presents from underneath the Christmas tree. He'd just given the last one out to Alice, and she had ripped the paper off, adding it to the heap, and found a set of framed pictures from Bella. Her eyes had become slightly glassy as she leant over to peck her girlfriend on the lips, and set them down carefully on her pile of presents.

Esme announced that it was time for the girls to start cooking, and so everyone else started to clear up the front room; collecting up the paper and putting it in a bag and putting their presents in their rooms. Edward walked into his and Jasper's room to see the blond man sitting on the bed, a slightly sad expression on his face. Edward sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, Jas?"

Jasper turned to him, giving him a small but genuine smile. "It's just always a sad time for me, I can't stop myself thinking about my family. But I'm fine. I'm so glad to be here with you, more than you could know."

Edward put his arm around Jasper's shoulders. "I'm glad I'm with you, too." Jasper leaned into Edward's embrace, soaking up the feeling of being near him. "Do you want to go for a walk, escape the madness here for a bit?"

"I'd like that." The two men bundled up in jumpers, coat, hats and scarves, forgoing gloves as they both smoked and they were just a pain. They pulled their boots on by the door and called out to the others, escaping outside before anyone could say that they'd go with them. They both loved their family, but it was nice to be alone for a while. They walked through the deep, white snow in silence, enjoying the crunch of it underneath their feet. Jasper pulled a slightly crumpled packet of cigarettes out of his jeans pocket, taking two out and handing one of them to Edward.

Edward took the offered cigarette and lit Jasper's and then his own with the lighter he already had in his hand. "Thanks," they both said, almost simultaneously, and smiled.

They remained in silence as they smoked, with their unused hands linked, but it was a familiar, comfortable silence. As Edward threw the butt away, enjoying the slight hiss it made as it hit the snow, and he pulled his hand away from Jasper's, crouching down in the pretence of doing up his shoelace. Before Jasper could see what was happening, Edward had scooped up a large handful of snow and thrown it at his lover. It caught Jasper full in the face, and he stood in shock for a few moments, spluttering and spitting out snow, while Edward almost doubled over in laughter.

Then, Jasper grinned, and Edward's eyes widened slightly. He knew that grin. "You think that was funny, huh?" Jasper bent down to pick up some more snow, and Edward ran. Jasper had always been faster, and he caught up easily, tackling Edward and pinning him to the ground, straddling his back while he shoved the handful of snow down Edward's shirt causing him to shriek with the cold.

They were both laughing now, and Jasper rolled off Edward to lie next to him, both trying to catch their breath. Edward was the first to recover, and he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, crawling over and sitting astride Jasper's legs. Edward rolled his hips against Jasper's and they gasped as they felt each other's hardness. "I love you," he whispered, leaning down to press his lips against Jasper's.

"I love you too. So much," Jasper whimpered against his mouth, and bucked his hips up to meet Edward's once more. They both began to meet one another's thrusts, their mouths only parting to take a much needed breath and the air was filled with their gasps and moans. One of Edward's hands was cupping Jasper's face, caressing his cheeks so gently even as he roughly thrust his rock hard dick against his lover's.

"Oh, God…" Edward moaned, feeling the tightening in the pit of his stomach, and the pace of his thrusts increased, losing the rhythm.

"Come… for me, Babe… Let go." And he did, the look on his face causing Jasper to follow close behind. Edward collapsed onto Jasper for a moment, before rolling off of him onto the snow. The two of them lay side by side a little longer, catching their breath and gazing into each others eyes. Edward began to laugh. "What?"

"This is going to be so uncomfortable to walk home like this. And it's going to be so obvious what we were up to when we both disappear for a shower." Jasper smirked, and shook his head slightly at his partner's mirth. He was beginning to feel the cold again after their… distraction, and he shivered, causing Edward to immediately look guilty. "Let's get back, warm you up."

Jasper scrambled to his feet, holding his hand out to Edward to help him up, and they walked back together, with linked hands once more and a fresh cigarette hanging from each of their mouths.

When they got in, they stripped off their boots, coats, hats and scarves, shouting out a greeting. They wandered into the kitchen to see the others all standing in their helping, or in the case of Emmett and Carlisle getting in the way and offering unwanted advice. "We're going to get a shower, get.. warmed up," Edward said to his mother, trying to sneak a piece of turkey which was being carved.

Esme slapped his hand away. "Don't be too long, dears."

Emmett snorted, and made a comment which was rapidly followed by a slap and a protest of pain. Edward and Jasper were already out of the door and far too concerned about getting in the shower to even take notice of what he had said. They both went into the bathroom, locking the door behind them, and stripped out of their clothes, grimacing slightly at the unpleasant mess in both of their boxers. Edward had already started the shower, and he stuck his hand in, testing the temperature. When it was hot and the bathroom was full of steam, they both stepped into the large shower which seemed as though it had been made for the two of them.

They washed each other gently, reverently, worshipping one another's body. "I love you so much," Jasper whispered, resting his head in the crook of Edward's neck.

"Me too," Edward replied, reaching down to take Jasper's already hard length in his hand. He began to pump it slowly, running his thumb over the head and spreading the drip of pre-cum. Jasper moaned slightly, and reached behind Edward to get the bottle of lube and condoms they kept in there off the shelf. He ripped the packet open, and rolled the condom onto Edward's rigid cock, before pouring some of the lubricant into his hand and spreading it onto his lover. Edward took the bottle from him and poured some into his own hand before returning to Jasper's dick, reaching around him with the other hand and slowly probing his tight entrance with one lubed up finger.

They stroked each other in time as Edward pumped his finger slowly in and out before adding a second and after a short while, a third. Jasper was beginning to pant with need, looking more than ready, and as they didn't have much time before dinner, Edward withdrew his hand. He hoisted the smaller man up to sit on the shelf which seemed custom built for exactly this purpose, and grabbed his own cock in his hand, guiding it between Jasper's buttocks. Jasper leaned his head back, groaning.

"Hurry up, Edward… Please. Just fuck me."

"Are you sure you want this?" Edward teased, smirking smugly at the panting man that was trapped between him and the wall of the shower. He brushed the head of his cock against Jaspers entrance. "If you don't want to, we could just go down to dinner.."

"God damn it, Edward, if you don't hurry up…" His words were cut short by Edward thrusting up and into him, filling him completely and swallowing his gasp by covering his lips with his own. Edward kissed him gently, allowing Jasper to get used to the feeling of him inside him, but by this point Jasper was beyond impatient, and he wrapped his legs around Edward's waist and rocked his hips. Edward groaned slightly, pulling back and almost completely out of Jasper before he slammed back in. His thrusts were deep and hard, and Jasper was letting out small whimpers of pleasure as his head lolled forwards onto Edward's shoulder.

"Oh.. God. Edward…"

"You like that, don't you?"

"Fuck, yes…"

Edward continued his frantic pumping into Jasper, his breaths coming short and fast with the exertion, and he could feel himself nearing his climax already. Jasper ran his hands up Edward's chest, scraping his fingernails over Edward's taut nipples, eliciting a groan from him. "God. I'm close, Jas."

"Nearly… there…" Edward lowered his face to Jasper's neck, biting down on the soft flesh hard enough that it would leave a mark, and the movement changed the angle of his thrusts slightly. Jasper cried out in pleasure as Edward hit his prostate every time he entered him; the added stimulation being enough to push him over the edge, and Edward could feel Jasper's muscles clenching as hot streams of Jasper's cum hit his belly. Edward came seconds afterwards, pushing deeply into Jasper and remaining seated there as he filled his lover with his seed. He leant against Jasper for a few moments, before he pulled carefully out, removing the condom and cracking open the shower door so he could dispose of it in the bin.

His hands gently caressed Jasper's back and the top of his ass as the two of them leant against one another, trying to regain their strength in limbs which felt as though they were made of jelly. "Fuck, I love you so much, Jas."

"I love you, Babe. More than I could ever say."

As the water began to cool they finished cleaning up and got out of the shower, wrapping towels around themselves and walking quickly through to the bedroom to get dressed before they could get cold again. "We should join the others," Jasper said, sounding mildly unenthusiastic.

Edward smiled. "Yes, we should." He wrapped his arms around Jasper and pressed their lips together once more.


End file.
